Safety Hazard
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Zoe/Wash. A collection of ficlets based on the relationship between Zoe and Wash.
1. Safety Hazard

**_Safety Hazard_**

"Wash, honey," Zoe's voices floated up the bridge. " I didn't mean to upset you before. I just don't think it's suitable to – "

"No," Wash put in firmly, glancing around. "You're just agreeing with the captain. Again. If he hadn't brought up the idea in the first place – "

"I wouldn't have brought it up myself and none of this would have happened?" Zoe frowned at him, hands on her hips. Lips pursed, she challenged him with her eyes.

Wash took the bait. "What else? You're my wife. You're on my side until the cap gets involved and then you agree with everything he says."

"Sweetcakes, I'm sorry if that's how you feel about it but it just so happens that Mal makes a lot of sense and I tend to agree with what he – "

"Exactly!" Wash said. He pointed at her sharply. "You agree with him. A lot. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you think he's right about this!"

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "It's a safety hazard, bao bei. Someone could get an eye taken out."

"That's not true! We've had plenty of times with rough flying conditions and no one's been hurt."

"Yet," Zoe added. "They've got to go, hon."

Wash let his eyes roam over the dinosaur figurines on the dashboard in front of him: a handful of stegosaurus' and a tyrannosaurus rex. They were innocent! They'd done nothing to deserve this!

He turned back to Zoe and shook his head. "I'm not letting you take them. If anyone's going to get hurt by them it's me. I'm the one flying this thing, aren't I? I'm willing to take that risk."

Zoe shrugged and seemed to deflate. "I don't like it," she said.

Wash frowned.

"But I'll tell the captain."

_fin._


	2. All Too Much

**_All Too Much_**

Zoe finally has the slinky dress she mentioned once before. It's as sleek and smooth as she said it would be and fits perfectly to her body, accentuating her curves. Jayne had brushed past her (by accident, of course) when she'd been wearing it the first time and ever since had been longing to touch the silky blue fabric again.

Wash has a faraway look on his face every time he sees Zoe wearing it and Jayne is certain that each time he is imagining or recalling slipping the straps down her shoulders and sliding the dress off…

He can't help but entertain similar thoughts. He is, after all, just a man and Zoe is a woman – and a good looking one at that, particularly in that dress, that beautiful, sexy as hell dress. Speaking of…

Zoe walks into the mess, wearing none other than the said dress. Her hair is tied in asingle ponytail and for a change is perfectly straight. Not a curl is in sight. Hot. Very hot.

Wash grins and waves her over.

Jayne stares and feels the saliva build up in his mouth. Swallowing, he stands and retrieves Vera from the table in front of him. Everyone present turns at his abrupt movement and fixes him with questioning stares.

He frowns.

His eyes go to Zoe's new dress without his consent. They fill with hunger and he is certain by the scowl Wash aims at him that he isn't hiding it well.

It's all too much. He can't take it.

He takes a last look at the dress, looking Zoe up and down, shakes his head and moves off. "I'll be in my bunk."

_fin._


	3. The Pull Of Darkness

_A/N: Death!fic. Hints at suicide._

**_The Pull Of Darkness_**

There's too much blood. It's red, dark red, and so very sticky. It's all over her hands.

There's not enough noise. She can hear her own breathing, ragged, uneven, but nothing else. All else stands still and silent. He is silent, unable to spare even a breath.

She can smell the copper of his blood, getting stronger by the minute. She can almost taste it. It makes her sick to imagine it coating her tongue and her throat, yet she can't shake the image.

She's drowning and can feel herself being dragged under, but finds she doesn't care. She welcomes the pull of darkness, of death.

Death has taken _him _and she goes wherever he does.

_fin._


	4. Strong Heart

_**Strong Heart**_

_I am addicted, addicted to you_

_Like a bad pill, like a sick thrill_

_I can't get enough of you_

_-"Afflicted" by Age Of Daze_

Wash grins and leans forwards, positioning his crossed arms on the table in front of him. "You really think so?" he says. He watches the captain's tough second in command as another layer breaks from around her and reveals to him more of who the woman behind her really is.

"I do," she agrees. "I think that despite your fondness of plastic toys, there is a man behind the facade you put up who is strong and a good person."

"Strong in what sense? With the... muscles?"

Zoe shakes her head. "Better. You have a strong heart."

Wash beams. "Shiny!"

_fin._


End file.
